We Have Forgotten
by emoDlolita
Summary: (may be upped to R) Slash/shonen-ai* Elrohir and Elladan are one their way back to Rivendell when their caravan is attacked by orcs. Haldir is injured, and the three pick up some unlikely friends to aid them back to safety.


Title: We Have Forgotten By: Shinigami15 Dedicated to: All of my close friends and Library of Moria Warnings: Slash/Shounen-ai, blood, thematic elements, twin-cest Parings: (numerous) Elladan/Elrohir, Legolas/Aragorn, Haldir/Legolas Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings. Rating: PG-13 Notes: This fic is slightly AU (alternate universe) This takes place before the Battle of Barad-dur, somewhere in between the second and third installments of the trilogy. Also, there is going to be a huge amount of Elvish language in this fic. Translations shall be provided at the end of the fic according to number.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembrance  
  
There were now seven Lorien elves dead, their bodies lying mangled and torn on the bloody grass. Around them, several dozen Orcs lay dead as well. Elrohir, Elladan and Haldir were the only ones left standing. The battle, which had just occurred, was over. The Orcs had taken over the caravan that was to escort Elladan and Elrohir from Lothlorien back to Rivendell.  
  
Haldir fell to his knees, blood seeping through an open wound situated on his right arm. He winced in pain and, being the stubborn elf that he was, tried to stand again, but all was for naught. Elrohir's emaciated body quivered, he had not be trained to fight such gruesome looking creatures. The young, raven-haired elf turned to his twin brother, checking to see if he was alright. Elladan was in shock too. His eyes were wide with fear and he stood unmoving.  
  
Elrohir could sense Elladan's discomfort. Being twins, they had always been able to sense how the other was feeling. Elrohir moved to his twin brother, shakily placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly. For a moment, Elladan did not respond, only looking forward at the piles of dead Orcs and mangled elves. He acknowledged his brother by reaching up to his own shoulder and lightly placing his hand on his brothers.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked, moving to stand in front of his own flesh and blood. Elladan nodded, a small movement that said a thousand things to Elrohir.  
  
"I am fine, my brother. But never shall I forget the horrors that have been committed today." Tears began to form at the corners of Elladan's eyes, threatening to spill over. His brother tilted his down as if in mourning the loss of the seven Lorien elves.  
  
Haldir managed to get to his feet and hobble over to one of the horses that had not been killed during the devastating fight. He hollered to the two twin elves, beckoning for them to come to him. They complied and very shortly after that, Haldir was seated on a black mare, while Elladan and Elrohir rode a beige gelding. It would be eight days before the three would reach Rivendell. eight days before either of the twins would se their home or hear the whispering wind near the falls.  
  
***  
  
One and a half days past before the company of three stopped and set up camp for the night. They were on the outskirts of Greenwood (for the sake of the story, I'm bad at Middle Earth geography). The night had grown black, and not even with a candle and fire could you cut through the dense darkness. The two horses were tied to a nearby tree, there heads lowered eating grass and weed. Haldir was propped against a tree. Earlier that day, Elladan had fixed a makeshift sling for his wounded arm.  
  
Elladan looked over his shoulder to regard Haldir. The said elf's eyes were half lidded with exhaustion. He had not spoken since they had decided upon where to camp for the night.  
  
"Haldir, sana sina (1)." He said gently, kneeling down before the blonde elf. Elladan handed him a thick slice of bread with some cheese on it. "Vasa, mellonamin (2)."  
  
Haldir took the food and thanked young Rivendell elf. Eladan nodded in return, standing and moving back to his brother's side on the other side of the fire. Elrohir sighed. Turning to rest his head on his brother's shoulder. He closed his eyes, wishing that he was back at his home in Rivendell.  
  
Elladan was used to his brother being affectionate towards him. He elegantly enclosed his brother's hand with his own and soon found himself playing childishly at the rings on Elrohir's delicate fingers. Elrohir smiled softly before slowly getting up and checking the small fire that was burning in front of them.  
  
"Amin dele ten'ho (3)." Elrohir said, looking worriedly at the Lorien elf who had passed out with fatigue. Elladan smiled warmly.  
  
"You are kind, Elrohir. He has just fallen asleep. Besides, the wound was not deep. Uuma dele (4)." Elladan. Elrohir turned to his brother.  
  
"And for that matter, lle tyava quel? Lle maa engwar (5)!" Elrohir gave a short chuckle after saying this. "We should rest now. We have yet, a long journey ahead of us." Elladan nodded.  
  
"I shall guard the first half of the night and then wake you. We should not disturb loyal Haldir." Elladan said sternly looking over to the resting Haldir.  
  
Very soon after Elrohir had fallen asleep, Elladan climbed a tree to watch from. Hours passed and nothing seemed to disturb the darkness. The horses had stopped eating long ago, and all fell silent in the cold moonlight. The west wind had picked up sometime during Elladan's watch, chilling him thoroughly. He pulled his cloak closer to his thin frame and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
After a while a song found a way to his heart and he slowly began to sing a sad lament of lands unseen, and battle heroes that had been forgotten. His voice sat heavily on the thick, darkness of night. The Rivendell elf was singing to himself, not to anyone but his lonesome self. Little did he know that a second pair of faded blue eyes were watching him, coldly and watchful.  
  
To.Be.Continued.  
  
Well? What did you think? Successful? Bad? Please Review.  
  
This was my first LotR fanfiction as of now. I've been really bad at not finishing fic series but I hope to rectify the situation starting with this one. I plan on making this fic fairly long, involving many characters. So far I have had lots of ideas for later chapters, so Chapter 2 should be finding its way to fanfiction.net fairly soon.  
  
Elvish Translations (note: all evlish f\phrases found on www.grey- company.org)  
  
Haldir, sana sina. - Haldir, take this.  
  
Vasa, mellonamin. - Eat, my friend.  
  
Amin dele ten'ho - I am worried about him.  
  
Uuma dela - don't worry.  
  
Lle tyava quel? Lle maa engwar. - Do you feel well? You look ill.  
  
That you very much for reading this fic. As mentioned before, please R/R. It is the only way that I can make this story better for the readers. Okay?  
  
Thank you!  
  
Love, Shinigami15  
  
01/07/2003 5:40 PM 


End file.
